In electrical cables used, for example, in computer equipment, the electronic signals carried by the cables generate and are interferred with by radio frequency and other electro-magnetic interference. To reduce this interference, the electrical cables are usually formed with a conductive foil or braided shield layer interposed between an outer insulating jacket and the inner insulated conductors. While this cable shielding is effective to reduce a large amount of the interference, it is also highly desirable to shield the connectors at the ends of these electrical cables.
While it is known to provide such connector shielding, the prior art devices are deficient in many respects. For one thing, they are relatively expensive to manufacture since they utilize numerous pieces and expensive machined parts. In addition, many of these prior art devices do not effectively establish electrical continuity from the cable through the connector and to ground, which results in the unwanted interference. Many of these prior art devices also utilize potting material to rigidly enclose the insulated conductors and pins and sockets used in the connector, eliminating the desirable self-alignment floating condition of these pins and sockets. Moreover, many of these prior art connectors are large, bulky and aesthetically displeasing. Many of these prior art devices also allow easy access to the insulated conductors inside the connector, resulting in the possibility of tampering with the connection to the terminal block and therefore possible damage to the equipment. In addition, many of these devices do not provide adequate strain relief so that the cable can be pulled away from the connector. Examples of these prior art devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,718,387 to Solomon et al; 3,744,128 to Fisher et al; 3,977,755 to Edel et al; and 4,120,553 to Muz.